Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star Modified
by Sarahsota
Summary: My edited and alternate ending version of Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star. Spoilers for the episode if you havn't seen it, link inside for the video. Anyways, Chad comes to guest star on So Random! and the script involves a kiss between Sonny and Chad.


Hey guys, so I just watched Guess Who's Coming to guest star on Youtube, it was GREAT! I wish they would have really let them kiss though. Anyways this story will be what Sonny and Chad are thinking during this, modified certain parts, and an alternate ending! :D I am cutting out some parts, I'm mostly keeping up the Chad/Sonny parts to keep it interesting. This is going to be a one-shot by the way. Oh, and if you haven't seen it go to

www . you tube . com/ watch ?v =0 2 v A Fh EZ O0c/ (without spaces).

Anyways enjoy

Sonny With a Chance Guess who's Coming to Guest Star

*Sonny's POV*

"AHHHHH JACKSON TYLER!" Tawni and I giggled staring at the large poster of him, in his movie in which he played a vampire, ever since Twilight all you saw was vampire movies everywhere. Sometimes it got a little annoying, but hey, he was HOT!

"He's so dreamy!" Tawni continued.

"His eyes shine like a million ruby's!" I added, making my eyes cross. I didn't find him that hot, but I wanted to bond with Tawni more, and if it meant acting like I was obsessed over a vampire, well then I was willing! Grady and Nico got up from their chairs shaking there heads.

"His eyes look like he's been swimming in a pool with too much chlorine!" Grady exclaimed. They weren't happy knowing that they were going to be up-staged on So Random! this week. I acted like I didn't hear him, even though Tawni sent him a death glare.

"He is the hottest vampire ever AND he is going to guest star on So Random! this week!" Tawni and I squealed and Nico looked up at the sky, like he was pleading to god to get him out of there. Marshall then walked in;

"That's quite a reception thank you! Listen everyone I have wonderful news!" Tawni didn't miss a beat on this note;

"Jackson Tyler is here and he's all sweaty?!"

"I bet his sweat shins like a thousand rubies!" Was all I could think of do add in. Tawni was having a good day today, I just had to keep 'feeding the fire'. I used to use that saying so much in Wisconsin! Although, half the time we were feeding the fire because it was minus 40 degrees outside.

"He may be sweaty and shiny but he's not here, he cancelled."

"NO!" Tawni and I screamed, I was screaming more because her good mood might disappear.

"YES!" The two boys screamed high-fiving each other.

"Here's the good news!" Marshall began, " I found someone even better to guest star on So Random! This week!" He gestured to the side. Then, my heart stopped as the devil walked in, well it was actually Chad Dylan Cooper, but to me he was the devil. A hot devil…WOW I DID NOT JUSTY THINK THAT!

**Yes you did.**

I did not!

**I was a witness!**

Only because you wrote that I did!

**An author knows what the character wants.**

What is this philosophy class? Really Sarahsota, really.

**See your even using his lines now, come on get back to the story I always have to argue with you!**

Fine.

Anyways Chad walked in and said "Heloooo Randoms." and sat down on the coach, putting his feet on our coffee table. OUR coffee table, meaning the casts. Not him! This made me angry.

"So, which one of you girls our going to get me a samich!" How sexist was that? Only girls have to fix his food? What an idiot! Tawni just looked at him in disbelief, and Marsh looked at me with pleading eyes.

"FINE!" I beckoned and walked to the cafeteria to get him his dang 'Samich'. Why did he have to take Jackson Tyler's spot? Now Chad had to play my love interest. BLAH! I made his sandwich and began walking back towards the prop house. I considered spitting in his sandwich, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Damn me and my niceness! I finally got back to the prop house, but I saw no one, then Chad went down the big silver slide beside Zora's sarcoughagus.

"WOOOOHOOO look at me I'm all funny!" There was a Vikings helmet on his head. I shooke my head and took the helmet off of him.

"Hey." he murmured stubbornly.

"Now I can't believe I'm going to say this, but here's your 'samich'." I handed it to him and he smiled.

"OOH and you cut the crust off just like mommy does!" he announced sitting down on the coach and setting his feet up on the coffee table YET again.

"I don't know how you do things over at Mackenzie Falls, but here at So Random! we treat our furniture with a little more respect." I pushed his legs off the table. I got a little bit of a hock from touching him but…I couldn't allow that to show.

"Okay, but isn't this the table that Grady used in the baby boomboom sketch?" Chad asked. I smiled.

"Oh, so you do watch our show." I teased. He didn't look alarmed or anything, this didn't make me very happy, I liked to catch him off guard.

"Please I have people who watch this show for me." I rolled my eyes, "Apparently that sketch was…amusing." He started picking up random props, which annoyed me.

"Well here is the script for this weeks sketch, maybe you could get your mommy to read it to you!" I laughed. Awesome burn made by me! I always felt a little guilty after I was mean to him, it wasn't in my nature to be mean, it was sort of like that movie where the girl was always mean to that guy, but she felt bad after. She ended up like falling in love with him though, and that would not happen in this case, not at all!

" Why would I put my mommy though that?" I stopped smiling, "Oh and for the record, I am looking forward to working this week with you." he smiled smoothly, I smiled too.

"Oh, well that's very nice, thank you, and you too." That was so sweet!

"Oh and there's something I should give you a heads up on."

"Yeah sure what's up?" I asked, wonder in my eyes.

"By the end of this week your going to fall in love with me." I laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you said that I was going to fall in love with you." YEAH RIGHT!

"All my leading ladies fall in love with me." He said, curtly leaning against the arm of the couch, "Go ask Hudgens, or Tisdale, or yourself by weeks end." he shrugged. I was shocked, I just put on the most negative look I could make;

"Are we done here?"

"Look, I'm just telling you this because I like you." He liked me! What! Oh he's just trying to fluster me.

"Well, I'm telling you this because I liked you too," I said putting my hand on his shoulder , "I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU!" my hand dropped away. Did I just say I liked him too? What?! Why! I picked up his plate with his sandwich, wait sorry, 'samich', and shoved it at his face.

"Maybe you should take you 'sandwich' and just go!" he chuckled and grabbed the plate from me.

"Gomez." and he winked and walked away.

***

*Chad's POV*

Ah my plan will work. Sonny will fall in love with me and we will finally be able to go out. I know it. Not that I'm that desperate and go and try to find ways to get her to love me. Nope not at all.

**Sure**

Must you argue with me every time you write!

**Yep, its like my signature thing, you know if I didn't, I wouldn't be unique.**

Whatever just say your "Let's get back to the story!"

**You are no fun, lets get back to the story.**

Anyways I walked into the set for the "Hottie MT" sketch, yes, I Chad Dylan Cooper am the hottie. With Marshall beside me when blondie came up towards me hiccupping from laughter. She punched me lightly on the chest and continued walking. I thought the laughter had finished when I herd another loud snort. How dare that freak steal my first kiss! I was only six on that dark day.

"I specifically said that I wanted one massage table in my dressing room and no rubber chickens, and yet," I pulled out a rubber chicken from my pocket. Marshal started laughing. Oh god shut up man, I hate hearing laughter over stupid things…unless it was Sonny.

"HA!! Rubber chicken!," His voice wheezed, "They always make me laugh!" he chuckled some more. Great, I came for sympathy now there was this stupid chicken being pushed into my face by a laughing middle aged man. Great.

"Uh, I guess its broken." he said when he saw my face. He walked away and there was Sonny, sulking in her chair.

"So, you excited about rehearsing our sketch? I asked, sitting on the couch. She just sneered.

"Actually, I was thinking about talking to Marshall about it and have it re-written."

"Why! I love the part when you stub your toe and I come in and say 'tell me where it hurts'." I said trying to sound suave, which was not to hard since, well, I can act pretty much anything.

"Well that's my least favourite part." Sonny said rising out of her seat.

"Ah." I mumbled, and got up after her, then her leg slammed into the corner of the couch.

"Can't wait can you?" I stifled a laugh.

"That toe stubbing had nothing to do with you!" she exclaimed walking really fast up close to me, wagging a finger in my face, then she walked away aging, her hair slightly wiping my face. I wasn't ready for her to walk away yet, so I said, "See your falling for me, first the nervousness, and the stumbling."

"I am not nervous and I didn't stumble." She was showing such a strong attitude…it was almost weird.

"Then you'll be dreaming about me, then you'll get lost in my eyes." I said moving closer to her, making my eyes wider. She just laughed and walked back towards the door, "And finally, after we kiss you'll be hooked." She turned around with her face in a humongous expression of shock.

"After we what!" She exclaimed. I walked back up to her.

"After we kiss, four letters just like my name." I made a check mark with my hand.

"And your nuts, four letters just like your name." She made a check mark mocking me. Did she not know how powerless she was? She began to walking away saying;

"Kissing, I'm going to talk to Marshall about that." I quickly grabbed her arm, turning her to face me.

"You know, you could always skip the whole process strait to the kissing." WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING OH MY GOD! She just looked up at me surprised.

"Although, I've herd from Montana, that going through that experience is quite riveting, so enjoy." I laughed at how greatly I saved myself and released her arm.. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the exit, then she slammed into a chair. She looked up at my with cold eyes.

"Who put that chair there?" then she finally left. I put my hand to my temples. What am I doing I'm going to kill my rep! You hear me? kill it!

***

*Sonny's POV*

"And then he said we are going to have to kiss and I'm going to fall in love with him!" I complained to Tawni, telling her what Chad had done, well not the whole thing, leaving out when he suggested speeding up the process.

"Please, if anyone's falling for anyone its Chad with you!" Tawni announced. This never occurred to me.

"Okay what do you want from me?" Tawni just rolled her eyes.

"Have you dreamt about him?" She asked.

"Well, kind of…" I said.

*Flash Back*

"Knock knock" Chad said as he came and leaned against the door frame, "Hey do you want to rehearse? Oh look, two tubes of lip balm, one for my upper, and one for my lower." I just shook my head in annoyance.

"Oh come on will you relax? I'm just goofing around, look I really want to do a good job." He said sincerely.

"Really?" I asked, kind of touched.

"Yeah, come on, let's take it from the part where the hottie MT comes in; that's me, and says, tell me where it hurts." As Chad had said these we were walking to sit, so know he was on the arm of the chair and I was sitting on the bottom part of Tawni's kind of couch/chair.

"Wow Chad, you were right I am getting lost in your eyes." I said breathlessly, "This feels like a dream." Chad the leaned in, I did as well, they were like a centimetre away from kissing, but then I woke up.

*End of Flashback*

"WOW you have it bad! Tawni giggled and skipped away.

"NO I DON'T!" I yelled after her. Chad then came up to the door, leaning like he had in my dream.

"Hey do you want to run lines? Oh look, two tubes of lip balm, one for my upper, and one for my low…" I cut him off by screaming

"NO!" and shutting the door in his face.

"Ow! My lower." I heard him say sadly.

*Chad's POV*

How dare she shut a door in my face. I thought that was so mean. Well, I've done worst but Sonny's a saint right? She's not suppose to do that kind of thing especially not to Chad Dylan Cooper! I walked into rehearsal, up to the line to but coffee or something. Sonny's voice came from in front of a sombrero. HAH! That's why she shut the door on me she didn't want to look into my eyes! This was a classic, Tisdale wore the hats, so did Osment.

"OW OW! I have stubbed my toe is there a paramedic in the café?" Since, I was acting, I walked over with a look of worry on my face, "Ow! OW!" She said, her foot stomping on the ground to sit on the couch.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked in a low voice.

"It's my toe, its been terribly, terribly stubbed." She said, the sombrero blocking my eye site. This was priceless!

"Oh no, let's take a look." She put her foot on the table to relieve a rubber toe that was super-sized and was all red at the top as if it was swollen. See this was the difference between Mackenzie Falls and So Random!, we would have used actually make up on the persons toe so it would be realistic, this 1.00$ garbage looked totally fake.

"Wow, that's one stubbed toe."

"Aren't you going to make it better?" she asked flirtatiously. I forgot the next line, so I grabbed the script and began looking for where the line would be. I whispered to her.

"I know what your doing, you don't want to look me in the eyes." I smirked.

"pfft what are you talking about?"

"Fine, then take off the hat." I laughed.

"Fine!" She said and took off the hat. She had another hat under it. MAN did I mention this was priceless? I laughed really hard.

"You have a hat, under a hat. You had the dream didn't you? Yeah, Tisdale wore 6 hats, but it didn't stop destiny."

"There is no destiny! There is not you and me," Sonny's face was like pretty close to mine, I'd say like 4 inches maybe, "There is no…wow, I'd never noticed what deep shade of blue your eyes are…this is…" and she leaned in like she was about to kiss me, but wouldn't move any closer, so I decided to lean in the rest of the way, you know make it easier. But she quickly turned her head and I stopped before I kissed her cheek.

"Oh my gosh what am I doing!" I don't think she noticed me trying to lean in more. THANK GOD!

"Heh getting lost in my eyes. Check!" I answered saving my self, making a check mark with my hand…I seemed to do that a lot lately, "Now its time for the kiss."

"You know what? There is not kiss not know not ever! You me no kiss!" Sonny exclaimed, Marshall game up behind the couch.

"You too are going to kiss." He said excitingly.

"What!?" Sonny screeched. I laughed.

"Sonny you were right the sketch is all wrong I'm going to re-write it." I let out a weird, nerdy laugh and looked at Sonny who was still super angry.

"So when you stub your toe, he doesn't fix it with a bandage, but with a kiss, then the audience goes OHHHH, I can't wait!" Neither can I!

"Oh a kiss, check and mate!" I made another check mark into the air, man I've got to stop doing that! Sonny just sent me a death glare. But, let's just say, I couldn't WAIT to perform this sketch with So random!

***

*Sonny's POV*

"Please Tawni you have to do this sketch for me!" I pleaded to Tawni who was starring at her coco mocha cocoa lipstick.

"Look at this! I'm down to the nub!"

"Look, can we stop talking about your lips for a minute and talk about mine? There about to be kissed by Chad Dylan Cooper!" I squished my lips with my hand in a weird way. Maybe I did, kind of, want to kiss Chad, but, I didn't want it to happen first on television.

"Been there done that." Tawni said shrugging her shoulders. WHAT! She kissed my Chad! No NO NO!!!!!!

"Wait What?!?! You've kissed Chad Dylan Cooper!" a swarm of anger came over me…but it wasn't exactly anger, my stomach felt like it was in my toes…and I felt….used. I don't know the word…

**Jealousy?**

Aw! Thanks! Yeah, I felt Jealousy.

"Mot exactly, back then, his name was Chad Dylan Goldfarb. And I, was his leading lady. It was on the television show 'The Goody Gang', the most popular children's programming of the day. I played Tallulah Goody, he played Woody Goody, no relation. Yes, I fell for him, as hard as any six year old could fall for another six year old. Told me I wouldn't be able to resist." She looked like she just had a flash back.

"Yes! That's what he told me!" Tawni, acted like she didn't hear.

"I was his duck duck, and he was my goose."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes, "Now Marshall is re-writing it and he is going to make us kiss!"

"Sounds like you doomed." Tawni said, "Unless, you want to kiss him!" She pointed accusingly.

"No I don't!"

"I think you do!" Her voice went an octave high.

"Even if I wanted to kiss him, I'd kiss him whenever I wanted to kiss him, not when he said I was going to want to kiss him!" I exclaimed. Wow that was confusing.

"I'm sorry were you saying something? I was too busy looking at my nub!" Shaking her lip stick like she was going to strangle it.

"Please I need you to do this sketch." I asked super politely.

"Fine." Wait, did she want to kiss Chad? Is this why she excepted? Really Tawni really?

"Yeah, well its like Chicken pox, I got it already so its not like I'm going to fall for him again." I guess the really slipped out and I said it aloud. I smiled. She didn't like him!

"Thank you Tawni!" I hugged her. She quickly squirmed out of the hug.

"My bubble. My. Bubble." she said making a circle with her hands.

"Now I have to deal with my real probable, my nub!"

***

Great. Nico and Grady messed up and got the wrong lipstick. Now I have to do the sketch with Chad! This sucks even if I get to finally kiss him…

***

*No ones POV*

Chad walked up to Sonny in his costume which made him look very muscular. She was in a little casual blue dress with black leggings.

"Ready for all this?" Chad asked, flexing and kissing his fake arms.

"Let's just get this sketch over with." Sonny grumbled.

"Alright, alright, but you know once this happens, we are going to be in love."

"We?" _Aw carp I did not just say we are you kidding me? OH GOD._

"You, I said you!" _Come on be cool Chad, be cool._

"_You said we."_

"_Well, okay fine, we is my nickname for you," I tried and she shook her head up in down in fake reassurance, "we happy?" Marshall walked up to the two who were bickering._

"_I can't wait for the kiss! Ohhhhh!" Sonny and Chad looked at each other and then walked the opposite way. The sketch started to show Sonny putting down a slushy, and Chad was standing in line. Sonny run up to the couch and kicks it, _

"_Ow ow! I've stubbed my toe! Is there a paramedic in the café?" Sonny's character murmured Ow, obviously trying to get the paramedics attention while limping to sit down._

"_I'm a paramedic, what seems to be the problem?" Chad's low voice asked, it gave Sonny chills, and I don't mean her character in the sketch._

"_It's my toe, it's been terribly, terribly, stubbed, and you're the only one who can help me."_

"_Let's take a look." He said sympathetically. She put her toe up to show him the rubber fake stub._

"_Mame, I have seen many stubbed toes in my life, and I'm pretty sure that ones rubber." Hottie MT said, walking away._

"_Wait! Wait!," Sonny called hitting her foot with a mallet, " It's my other toe, it has been terribly, terribly, crushed!"_

"_What you need to do, is put some ice on that, and stop hitting it with mallets." Hottie Mt beckoned, trying to walk away again. Sonny was getting desperate._

"_Uh wait,"_

"_What!" _

"_It's my arm…its…its" She thought while crinkling a plastic bottle insinuating crushed bones._

"_Mame, if I kiss you will you please stop pretending to hurt yourself."_

"_I'll kiss you for real when pigs fly." Sonny whispered so the camera couldn't pick it up. Chad began to lean into kiss her, when suddenly a pig flew into Sonny's lap. Well, a pig flew, so Sonny leant in and kissed Chad, the pig just sitting in her lap. Sparks flew alright, and the crowd went OOOHHHH and Chad and Sonny decided not to stop, and continued kissing. His hand was around her waste, and her hand was on the back of his head. Marshall let out a little cough so they broke apart. They sort of smiled at each other and then waved to the crowd._

"_I told you." Chad whispered into Sonny's ear._

"_Oh shut up." Sonny said with a smile._

_Review please I would like to hear what you think :D! Please please review it what makes me write these stories, Oh, and can you answer this one question? What do you think of the Latest Buzz? (It's a TV show btw)._


End file.
